Garotas
by Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto
Summary: Dois rapazes voltam para casa após um dia cansativo de trabalho em busca de um fim de semana perfeito ao lado de suas namoradas, onde tem que encarar além de seus problemas, as manias delas. TODO O ELENCO DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR!
1. Trailer

_**N/A: **Oi pra todo mundo, Yume-chan na área. E estou com uma nova fic que surgiu de uma idéia bem maluca que eu tive a pouco tempo e que eu resolvi por no papel e dele para o fanfiction. Espero de coração que gostem. _

_Mas, é isso. Então, vamos lá!_

_**Trailer:**_

_Está chegando o fim de semana..._

_- Nada melhor do que um bom final de semana para relaxar, esquecer as frustrações do trabalho..._

_Dois rapazes cansados e voltando para casa após um dia estressante de trabalho..._

_- Concordo com você meu amigo..._

_Explorados pelo seu maior inimigo..._

_- Isso sem contar que sua mãe havia convocado o seu querido cunhado para ser o nosso presidente na empresa..._

_Por medo de penar nas mãos da mãe..._

_- Você queria que eu aceitasse o cargo de presidente da empresa para me tornar fantoche da minha mãe? Nem sonhando!_

_Uma alma penada na empresa..._

_- Agora não reclame do excesso de trabalho que ele passa pra você..._

_Uma chefona..._

_- Você já fez o que eu mandei?_

_O fantoche..._

_- Sim, senhora..._

_Duas garotas..._

_- O que você fez no cabelo e no rosto?_

_E suas manias..._

_- Baby liss e creme anti-rugas..._

_A encrenqueira..._

_- Ele é meu..._

_O ciúme..._

_- Ah, eu pego aquela metida a gostosa..._

_A chegada..._

_- Finalmente chegamos em casa. Vamos chamá-las pra sair.?_

_As manias..._

_- Eu não vou saír sem meu batom, sem meu gloss e minha chapinha..._

_Da mesma autora de Golden Star e Enxegando a verdade..._

_Revisada por Natsumi Shimizudani_

_**Garotas**_

_**de**_

_**Yume-chan...**_

_**Em breve na Fanfiction!!**_


	2. Começando o dia

**N/A: **_Oi para todo mundo! Aqui é a Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto, a Yume-chan. Bem, estou postando mais uma fic, que espero de coração que gostem. Pois, todo o enredo é basicamente como a Yume-chan, às vezes encara o seu dia-a-dia. E quando digo ÀS VEZES pode ter certeza que a vida desta pobre garota é uma anormalidade a parte. Vocês devem estar com uma baita interrogação em seus cabeças, não estão?" Bem, creio que falando não conseguirei explicar coisa alguma. Que tal vocês lerem a fic? É melhor, não é? - Então chega de enrolação!_

_Então com vocês..._

_**Garotas**_

_**Capítulo 1: Começando o dia.**_

Olá a todos, meu nome é Shaoran Li, tenho 22 anos e estou no último ano na faculdade de administração aqui em Hong Kong. Para quem não sabe, Hong Kong é a cidade dos negócios, onde andamos de ternos e gravatas e estamos sempre "encrencados", digo, lidamos com assuntos relacionados as empresas, ou melhor dizendo, GRANDES empresas.

Bem, vocês devem estar querendo saber em qual empresa eu trabalho, não é mesmo? Eu trabalho como empresário na Li Corporation, e é lá onde começa o meu inferno astral toda manhã. Antes que me perguntem eu vou logo explicando. Sou filho da presidente da empresa, Yelan "chefona" Li, é assim que chamam minha mãe, na empresa. E tudo por que... Bem, é melhor eu não contar agora. Porque logo, vocês conheceram o maior motivo que faz a vida de nós funcionários da Li Corporation num inferno. Seu nome, Touya Kinomoto.

Este cretino, miserável, carinha de anjo, com dois par de chifres (não porque ele é corno mas porque ele é o diabo em pessoa) é o meu "querido" cunhado, que além de infernizar a minha vida no trabalho, transforma a minha vida na pior de todas só porque eu pretendo eu namoro com a irmãzinha dele.

Deixem-me ver que horas são. Bem, já são dez para as seis da manhã, hora que minha querida (e linda) namorada Sakura irá acordar. Mas, sempre que ela acorda, algo anormal acaba acontecendo. A anormalidade que estou dizendo é porque ela tem umas certas manias que acabam me rendendo uma boa falação no meu ouvido por parte da minha mãe. A última mania que a Sakura teve foi de me levar num salão de beleza para fazer unha e hidratação nos cabelos. Você vão se perguntar: Puxa os salões em Hong Kong abrem tão cedo? Sim, abrem. Tudo por causa da maluca da minha namorada que é amiga praticamente de todas as cabeleireiras daqui. Digo, TODAS, por que vocês não tem a menor noção do que ela fez aquele dia. Deus! Como a o Senhor foi cruél. Isso porque após a minha ida ao salão de beleza, fomos direto ao meu trabalho. Quando chego lá deparo com um monte de gente olhando para mim, tentando segurar o riso, até que escuto Eriol, meu melhor amigo, dizendo:

- Li o que você nos trouxe aqui? A nova moda empresarial? -com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. - Se quiser chamar atenção dos clientes, sem dúvidas irá conseguir. Até porque você está uma "gracinha"-tentando conter o riso.

- Do que você está falando? -confuso.

- Oras, estou falando do seu novo visual. Sabia que você fica tão lindinho de rosinha? Parece até a Nakuru em crise renal. Mas, falando sério você me lembra muito um filme que tem a ver com rosa. -tentando lembrar. - Yamazaki qual é nome daquele filme mesmo? -chamando o rapaz ao lado

- A Pantera Cor de Rosa. -o rapaz de olhos puxados.

- Isso. A Pantera Cor de Rosa. -tendo um estalo. -Hey Yama, você sabia que arrumamos o o protagonista para o nosso filme? -dando uma piscadela como se fosse um sinal.

- Sério? -entendo o recado. - E qual seria esse filme? Se for baseado na Pantera, terá que ter o nome paracido, se não perde a graça. -pensativo.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo "planejado". -tentando ficar sério. - Ao invés de ser " A Pantera Cor de Rosa, que tal chamarmos o filme de " Shaoranzinho Cor de Rosa? -provocando o chinês..

- Ai Eriol. Ai fudeu, Shaoranzinho Cor de Rosa? -caindo na gargalhada.

- Li, você está tão lindo com esse cabelinho! -Eriol passando as mãos nas mechas de Shaoran.

- Eriol, porque você não vai cagar no mato hein? -respondeu ele irritado.

- Shaoran, porque não pinta seu cabelo de verde para eu cagar na tua cabeça, hein? -fazendo Yamazaki e Shaoran arregalarem os olhos.

- Ow, quem diria, Eriol Hiragizawa falar "pinta" e "tua" de uma vez só? Tú tá mal, hein? -vendo duas figuras aparecerem de repente. - Essa não! A sanguessuga e o mosquito da Dengue. -arregalando os olhos novamente, assustado com o que disse. - Eriol, aqui em Hong Kong tem mosquito da Dengue? -cochichando para o amigo.

- Só se for na sua cueca. O seu alvo de tão inchado que tá deve estar cheio de picadas, não sei como você não foi parar no hospital. -apontando para um certo ponto evidente. - Boa, maneira de se referir a nossas namoradas Shaoran Li. - sarcástico.- Oi amor. -ao ver sua namorada.

- Oi more... - disse uma garota de longos cabelos e olhos violetas, beijando-o. - Oi Li. -ao ver o amigo, se deparando com a cabeleira cor de rosa. - Meu Deus, Sakura! Eu sabia que um dia você conseguiria fazer com que Shaoran pintasse o cabelo de outra cor. Mas, só não esperava que essa cor fosse tão... -fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- Tão? -Sakura e Shaoran disseram juntos.

- Tão rosa. -fazendo Eriol e Yamazaki cairem na risada. - O que você fez no cabelo Shaoran? -se aproximando do amigo, analisando a cabeleira.

- Hidratação. -sem graça.

- Só hidratação? -arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Baby Liss... -temendo a resposta.

- Mas, não está me aparecendo Baby Liss. -desconfiada.

- Shaoran, para de teimosia, você não fez Baby Liss. -Sakura revoltada.

- Foi sim. -rebateu ele.

- Não foi. -devolvendo.

- Foi sim. -com raiva.

- Não foi. - perdendo a paciência.

- Foi sim. -revoltado.

- Mas, que merda Shaoran. Cala a boca. -dando um tapa na cara dele. -Você nãosSe lembra que a Midori falou que pra você concluir a hidratação você teria que fazer ESCOVA PROGRESSIVA e CHAPINHA? -com as mãos na cintura, impaciente.

- Sakura! -gritou. "Que merda, agora que minha reputação de um Li foi por água abaixo."-desolado.

- Essa não. -Eriol quase desmaiando te tanto rir. - Shaoran Li, filho da cafetona de cinqüenta e tantos anos, pegadora de garotinhos, fez escova progressiva e chapinha? -caiu na gargalhada. - Quem vai gostar de saber disso vai ser o Touya. -sem pensar.

- Quem vai gostar de saber o que Eriol? -disse uma voz.

- Meu amigo, agora sim ferrou pro teu lado. -Yamazaki rindo.

- É, agora sim estou queimando no marmóre do inferno. -desolado.

- Não amor, agora que o marmore do inferno vai queimar você. -olhando para o irmão.

- Maldita hora que fui pro salão... -choramingou.

Bem, isso foi só o início de uma manhã que passou em minha vida. Agora, só me resta saber como será o ano inteiro.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: Ehhh... Oi de novo! Aí está o primeiro capítulo de Garotas. Espero que gostem viu? Porque essa fic está tão engraçada. Ah, me mandem reviews para dizerem se gostaram ou não. Até porque estou curiosa com a opinião de vocês.**

**Então é isso...**

**Um grande beijo no coração...**

**Yume -chan...**


End file.
